1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a QWERTY key layout and a method of setting and inputting a symbol therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal using a QWERTY key layout and a method of setting and inputting a symbol therein that allocates symbols set by a user to QWERTY keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread use of messages written and transmitted using a mobile terminal, various methods of inputting multiple symbols (hereinafter, symbols denote special characters other than letters and numerals) using a key input unit of the mobile terminal having a limited number of keys have been developed.
In order to input a symbol, a specific key for displaying symbols is input in a message writing mode. In order to display symbols, a menu key will be input several times. For example, in order to input a symbol when writing a message with the Korean alphabet, a user inputs a menu key, and symbols are displayed in a menu form.
Thereafter, the user searches for and selects a desired symbol among a plurality of symbols displayed using a lateral direction key or a vertical direction key. Symbols are displayed in a designated layout order and cannot be managed or edited by the user.
In this way, in order to input a symbol, multiple key inputs are necessary and the user should find a desired symbol among symbols of a designated layout provided in the mobile terminal.